


One Two

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: One and a two





	One Two

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for a random song prompt from my best friend. She is a RIDICULOUS HUMAN PERSON who selected “Robert Baker” by Sir Roosevelt. This song is complete bananas. And yet, here we are. I did the thing.

He’s got the whole club in his house, Zayn does, most nights. He’s not much into going out, not really, not anymore. Every time he goes out, he hears his name rain down rainy streets and alleyways, thinks he hears exes and ghosts of exes calling his name.

_Our hero,_ he hears. He’s not sure if it’s fact or fiction, not sure if it’s a sound created in his head or something real. He grins bright and true, setting his teeth on edge. 

Somewhere, he hears his own name called aloud.

He wants it all to burn.

He hears his name like the tempo of a song, like he’s live in concert, like he’s onstage at MSG. 

He hears it like a memory.

Zayn lights up his seventh cigarette of the night, not that he’s really counting, and another bottle pops open, just to his left. He’s not into going out, and he can smoke inside his own damn flat if he pleases.

Not that he pleases much lately.

His mobile buzzes with an insta notification from his ex, because of course it does, and he hears someone else call out his name again.

My hero. Your hero. Our hero.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily


End file.
